He Didn't Understand
by candycanelila
Summary: TRIGGER WARNING! Derek finds Stiles in the bathroom with a blade to his wrist; Scott seems to understand, but Derek… Derek just doesn't get it. Short two-shot, self-harm, Sad!Stiles, rated T for subject matter...
1. Blood

**AN: Just finished watching all of Teen Wolf…**

 **…Reeeaally like it…**

 **…Stiles, Liam and Derek are bae…**

 **…And what does Xay do to bae?**

 **Makes him cry. Usually self-harm and just pure angst…**

 **Erm, first actual posted self-harm story, but I've written many before.**

 **(Psst: I have this sad headcanon for Liam that I'm planning on writing, so if you like bae angst, stay tuned, maybe follow me?)**

 **(also, if you like short sadness, I have a poetic thingy I wrote for Teen Wolf called Meaningless, so if you could check that out, it'll only take like two minutes, so it'd mean a lot!)**

* * *

Chapter 1 - Blood

* * *

 _Blood_

Derek's head tilted slightly. Blood? He was at Stiles' house. Why was he smelling blood?

He sniffed the air gently. _Stiles…_ It was more than a small cut, but it didn't seem like a fatal amount.

Derek frowned and stood, pushing his chair under the table.

Scott glanced up from his homework. "What is it?"

Derek shrugged. "Not sure," he climbed the stairs quickly and followed the scent to the bathroom door.

"…Stiles?" he knocked tentatively.

Stiles gasped and bumped into something, knocking something else over. He sniffed. "D-Derek?"

Derek frowned. "What's wrong?"

Stiles sniffled again and shuffled around. "N-nothing, I'm fine," he answered in a strained voice.

Derek inclined his head and called upon his wolf hearing. Stiles was scrambling around, fumbling with small items.

Derek was pretty sure he was still bleeding.

"…Stiles, why are you bleeding?"

Stiles froze. "W-what?"

Derek sighed. "Stiles, open the door."

"W-what?! No! I'm perfectly fine, Derek!" Derek knew Stiles was lying and clearly hiding something.

Derek shrugged and body slammed the door. Stiles jumped. "D-Derek, stop!" Derek slammed the door twice more before the wood began to splinter.

"Derek, cut it out!" Stiles scrambled to his feet. Derek stepped back as Stiles angrily yanked the door open. "What?!" he asked irritatedly.

Derek's eyes scanned the smaller boy quickly. Red puffy eyes, long sleeved hoodie, hands shoved deep into the pockets and fiddling with something, body hunching over slightly.

Derek raised his eyebrows and thrust his hand forward, grabbing Stiles' wrist. Stiles cried out as Derek yanked his arm out of his pocket and pulled the sleeve down.

Derek frowned at the small, fresh cuts running down Stiles' upper arm. "What's this?"

Stiles tried to pull his arm back. "It's nothing, Derek, I swear."

Derek kept a firm grip on Stile's arm. "Who did this?"

Stiles faltered. "…S-some kid at school. He… He doesn't like me…"

Derek frowned. "You're lying."

Stiles sighed and tried to pull away. "Derek, it's not important! Let go!" his voice cracked.

Derek looked at Stiles' face. Tears began to fill his big brown eyes. "D-Derek, let g-go."

"Derek, what's going on?" Scott ran over from the stairs. Derek met Scott's eyes and raised Stiles' arm slightly. Scott slowed to a stop as he ran over. He slowly shook his head. "No, Stiles…"

Stiles sniffled and looked down, pulling his arm back. Scott sighed and stepped closer, enveloping Stiles into a hug as he tugged his sleeve back down. Stiles let out a sob and clung to Scott's shirt, weeping into his shoulder.

Scott sighed and brushed his fingers through Stiles' hair comfortingly and slowly sank to the floor. "Stiles… Why?"

Stiles sobbed. "I-I… I'm s-sorry…" Scott sighed again and began to rock back and worth. Stiles sucked in a breath. "I-I, i-it was m-my fault…!" he sobbed.

Scott frowned. "What was?"

"E-everything!" he shouted. "A-A-Allison a-and Aiden a-and—"

"Stiles," Scott interrupted softly. "That wasn't your fault, that was the Nogitsune—"

"I did it though! I felt it, I _enjoyed_ it, Scott, I remember twisting a sword around in your stomach and enjoying it!"

Scott sighed. "Stiles, that was the Nogitsune."

"B-but I did it!" Stiles insisted brokenly. "I c-couldn't stop him, I-I deserve—"

"No!" Stiles curled up tighter at Scott's outburst. "You don't deserve this, Stiles, you were completely innocent, you were possessed by an evil fox, it wasn't your fault!" Scott insisted.

Stiles sniffled. "B-but—"

"No more but's," Scott said, rubbing Stiles' back soothingly. "You're gonna stop, okay? If you ever get upset, just come to me, okay?"

Stiles nodded numbly. He blinked away the last of his tears and pulled away from Scott slightly.

Scott smiled and gently took Stiles' hands in his own. "Now let's get you fixed up.

The corners of Stiles' lips turned upward a tiny bit. "O-okay," he whispered.

* * *

 **AN: Soooo first part. Please review if you liked it, it'll help me get the next part done faster. I have a bit already, just wanted to post this…**

 **So please review, tell me what you think, tell me what you liked, tell me what you hated, inform me of typos, etc.**

 **XD**

 **Until next time!**

 **(PS the next part is all about Derek not getting it; the real reason this fanfic was created XD)**

 **ttyl ;- ]**


	2. Pack is Family

Chapter 2 - Pack is Family

* * *

Derek didn't get it.

Scott brought Stiles downstairs and gently washed his friend's bloody wrist and bandaged it carefully. Derek followed them wordlessly, handing them things when Scott asked for them. Scott would occasionally whisper a joke and Stiles would giggle softly as Scott quietly took his pain away.

Finally, Stiles arm was wrapped up and it was getting late. Stiles sat cross-legged at the edge of his bed and Scott walked over and sat next to him.

"Stiles—"

"I know, it was stupid… I… I just—"

"Stiles. It's okay," Stiles looked up at his friend. "I understand, I get it. Just… Just please stop. If you get upset, call me, rip up some paper, hell, cut apart a t-shirt, just please, don't hurt yourself."

Stiles smiled sadly. "Yeah," he breathed. As Scott patted his back, he yawned. Scott chuckled and Stiles ducked his head shyly.

"Tired?"

Stiles giggled. "A little."

Scott glanced at the clock. "It's getting late anyways."

Stiles sighed deeply and yawned again as Scott pulled back the covers of his bed. Stiles stood and walked around the bed, lying down.

Scott frowned and stuck his hand out.

Stiles pushed himself up. "…What?" Scott raised his eyebrows. Stiles blinked. "O-oh," he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small razor blade. He bit his lip and looked down, dropping it in Scott's open palm.

Scott smiled slightly and pulled the covers up to Stiles' chest as he lied down. "It's okay, Stiles. G`night," with one last encouraging smile, he shut the lamp off and left the room.

Scott sighed and turned to Derek. "Thanks, Derek."

Derek frowned. "…I… I don't understand…"

Scott blinked. "Wha-what? You don't-wait, what?"

Derek sighed. "I-I don't get it! I don't understand! You didn't really even explain what's going on."

Scott pursed his lips. "Uh… What do you mean? Sorry, I—"

"I don't know what's going on! All I know is that Stiles is hurt and… Sad…"

Scott laughed softly. His smile died. "Um… Maybe we could talk downstairs?"

Derek sighed and nodded. The two quickly went down the stairs and Scott stood at the edge of the table, biting his lip.

Derek frowned. "Well…?"

Scott sighed. "You… You've never heard of self-harm?"

Derek blinked. "What?"

Scott huffed. "Sometimes… People hurt themselves because… It sorta makes them feel better."

Derek squinted. "…That doesn't make any sense."

Scott sighed. "I know, but… It's like, if you get really mad and punch a wall; at the time, it seemed like a great idea to get rid of the anger, but after, you look at the ruined wall and feel stupid… Sorta…" Scott rubbed the back of his neck.

Derek frowned. "…I still don't get it."

"Stiles blames himself for Allison and Aiden… And everything the Nogitsune did," Scott explained. "He felt like… Like he deserved to feel pain and be hurt… So he hurt himself."

"But… Why?"

Scott shrugged. "It's… Complicated," he sighed again, running a hand through his hair. "…There's some nerdy scientific reason too… Like, pain can send happy chemicals to your brain, and even though it hurts, you're happier for a minute."

Derek looked down, nodding slightly. "…It still seems stupid…"

Scott pursed his lips, nodding. "Yeah, but people always have reasons… I just never thought _Stiles_ would do something like that…"

Derek shrugged. "You said he blames himself. It makes sense… Sorta…"

Scott smiled, laughing slightly. "I guess we'll just have to help him… Realize it wasn't his fault…"

Derek chuckled. "Maybe we could just hug him."

Scott laughed. "'It'll be okay, wittle buddy'," he joked. He sighed and looked up at Derek. "…You'll help me fix him, right?"

Derek smiled. "Of course. Pack is family and family helps fix each other."

* * *

 **AN: …:P**

 **Soo… Cheesy ending… Hope ya'll liked it, cuz I couldn't figure anything else out… Sorry it took so long to finish. Um…**

 **Please review! I'll try to puke some of my other TW one shots and headcanons out before S5b starts. Follow me if you wanna see anything else!**

 **ttyl ;- ]**


End file.
